


Suggest Prompts/Works Here!

by maple_63538462



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462
Summary: Here I’ll list my rules on what I will and won’t write, and you can write prompts you’d like to suggest in the comments.
Comments: 4





	Suggest Prompts/Works Here!

What I’m okay with writing:  
-Angst  
-Mild gore  
-Fluff  
-Oneshots  
-Continuous series  
-DSMP fics  
-Mildly affectionate scenes (kissing)  
-DNF/karlnap/karlnapity/other ships that the CCs don’t mind (please let me know if the CCs are uncomfortable)

What I may choose not to write:  
-Non-DSMP things  
-Moderately affectionate scenes (full makeout sessions)  
-Y/N or self-insert fics  
-Fics in the 1st person POV/2nd person POV  
-“Real-life fics” (fics about the CCs themselves rather than their characters)

What I WON’T write  
-Shipping minors/CCs not comfortable with it  
-Smut  
-Incest/Non-con, even if it isn’t smut  
-OC fics  
-Extreme gore

If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask! I will update this list as needed.

In the comments you can write suggestions for fics you’d like to see, and I’ll go in a first-come-first serve basis. See the note below for more information. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these rules are because I’m a minor and the idea of writing smutty/hot scenes makes me a bit uncomfortable. The same goes for shipping the characters that are minors, even if it’s shipping them with each other.
> 
> Even if it’s not the kind of fic that I explicitly won’t write, know that I may still choose not to write it. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding!


End file.
